Harry and His Siblings
by Dinna696
Summary: Dinna Ashley Anderson and Richard Etienne Delacour are Harry James Potter's siblings, though none of them know until after the third task of The Tri-wizard Tournament. Rating will change as the story progresses. Later yaoi, magical creatures, and threesome. You are officially warned.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and company. That honor belongs with J. K. Rowling. I am not making a profit, but I enjoy writing this for you.**

Prologue

Inside Godric's Hallow three adults could be found quietly talking around the entrance to the cottage. The time was evening but before dark. They could witness the beautiful sunset if they had bothered to turn around. But they were finalizing plans for the evening. While tense, it was a comforting atmosphere, concerning one of the three children in the cozy home.

"Thanks for taking Richard, Severus. I know that you two will have fun at the park." James comments.

As Severus leaves he gives a quick kiss to Lily's cheek, and responds with a short farewell.

-Line Break-

James asks Lily, what she would like to serve for dinner with Peter. Lily soon replies that they should make chili, since it is so cold at night during All Hallow's Eve. As they are making dinner Dinna start fussing for food, since she is only a little over one. So they gave Dinna and Harry some pre-made baby food, consisting of mushed carrots. Soon Dinna was falling asleep on James' shoulder but Harry was still playing happily. James takes Dinna to the Nursery, so that she can sleep in her crib. When he returns to Lily, she has already finished dinner and it is almost time for Peter to arrive. Just then, the door gets blasted inward from a powerful spell. James knows the only one it could possibly be... Voldemort.

Just then the front door bursts inward by a powerful spell. James knows that can only be one person... Voldemort. He turns to Lily and says, "Take Harry and run."

As James baits Voldemort to give precious second of time to his family, Lily runs up the stairs with an oddly quiet Harry in her arms. Lily holds back a sob as she hears the thump of a body hitting the floor just before she closes the door to the nursery. She ruses to set Dinna in the crib with her brother, while she sets up the small ritual to protect her children. Because her nails have cut into her palms, she uses that blood to draw the Algis rune **[1]** over Dinna's left eye while saying, "Oh guder, slik at mine barn kan leve og bli hel, jeg ber om beskyttelse." She then draws the Sowile rune **[2]** over Harry's right eye, continuing with, "Jeg gir mitt blod, mitt liv, og min magi for denne bønn til vellykket." **[3]**

There was a brief flash of golden light and when Lily looked at her children's foreheads there was pale runes where she had marked them with her blood. She hugged them both as she cried and told them that she loved them and would always be with them.

With the ritual and her goodbyes done, Lily faced death head-on when Voldemort crashed into the room. Though he surprised her when he offered her mercy in exchange for her children, she stayed her ground in front of him. Lily's last thought before her world flashed bright green, was that her children still had protection and that she would see her husband again.

Harry woke from the Bright Light to find that his mom was yelling at the bad man. Harry only understood one thing at that moment. That this man [If you could call him that] was bad and that he needed to protect Dinna. So when the man pointed a long stick at him, with his mom on the floor unmoving, his only thought was to step between the man and his sister. When the same bright light that downed his mom came flying towards him, Harry saw it connect to a bright dome protecting Dinna and him before pain was all he knew.-LINE BREAK-

 **Author's** _Note:_

 **I am Dinna696 the author of this story.**

 _Don't forget me, Fairy482, I am the editor/researcher/maker of everything being fluid, because my sister, 696, sometimes leaves holes._

 **I don't leave holes! I just . . .**

 _Don't think things through. :P_

 **Hey! *grumbles***

 _So please do not flame us._

 **But helpful criticism is good.**

 _But compliments are the best. :)_

 **Ideas are great but we might not use them because we already have a plan.**

 _Thanks for reading._

Explanations

 **[1]** Algis: is the Norse rune for protection in general, but not from your own wrongs.

 **[2]** Sowile: is another Norse rune, this one for success.

 **[3]** Translation of both lines that Lily states while drawing the runes: Oh gods, so that my children can live and be whole, I ask for your protection. I give my blood, my life, and my magic for this plea to successful. Together we are making them add to the magic of love, that Lily leaves to protect Harry, in this case both Harry and Dinna. (Harry's and Lily's Love+Lily's Magic+God Protection= Harry's and Dinna's survival)


End file.
